Where to from here?
by forgottenbeautyofwords
Summary: Carries on from the end of season 4. As requested on twitter its a fanfic based of this tumblr post. (m to be safe cause i never am sure till its written.)
1. Clean up

It had been a week since Star city survived Darkh's last attack and he became Mayor, Oliver picked up the broom looking around at the damage. This was his home now it lay like the city above in ruin all due to one man's madness. He couldn't help draw the same lines with his relationship, one man ruined that too.

So much had happened to him since the island. So much loss, so much hope.

This was where he had unknowingly fashioned his own form of family.

The foundry first then here in the bunker.

Diggle. Strong stead-fast loyal John Diggle. His Brother in arms. John who push pulled even shoved him in the right direction. Who stood by him, forgave him, taught him to be better. Lyla and Sara, john deserved his happiness.

Felicity. The love of his life, His hope, his light. Oliver quickly moves on. The pain of his own actions still too raw even months later.

Thea. Oh speedy either as a Merlyn or Queen that never mattered to him. She was his baby Sister. He was lost to her, come home to her, lost her again and watched as she overcame the lies the rebirth the bloodlust to be one of the most amazing strong caring women he knew. Strong enough to even walk away from this life. He knew she wasn't walking out on him, still it was hard to watch his Speedy leave, echoing another moment with another important woman in his life.

Sara, He knew she was out there. He just knew. She was a survivor.

Laurel. What a bitter sweet relationship. Without thinking he had placed the broom down moving to stand before the iconic Black canary uniform. Laurel said he was the love of her life, he wasn't comfortable with that, not after Tommy. More than once he has wondered about him and laurel. They seem so toxic to each other as anything more than friends and even that he has questioned more than once. Friends? But he did love her. Not like with…

He lets the thought go. Laurel he cared for her, even loved her in a way. He still felt the lost. She had been a constant in his life for so long. Even as part of the team, when she turned on him, even when he cheated, even after the dick move of getting with her knowing his best friend loved her.

Oliver still mentally slaps himself for that one. You can be a really arse Queen. He hears Tommy's voice in his mind. He hopes Tommy is proud of him, has forgiving him understands this last kill.

Turning he moves back to the broom taking up sweeping again. Letting go of the memories focusing on the task at hand.

He doesn't hear her. That surprises him, but he knows it her. Knows she is there just by the familiar pull in his chest.

He hears her muttering about motherboards, ram and coax cabling measurements. He moves to see her, she is at her post muttering mental calculations the leave his mind spinning, and she is amazing he thinks as she moves another broken price of lighting array to the large bin beside her.

"I know you are there Oliver."

"Yeah just cleaning up."

"You were watching me clean up."

"Thought you left"

"Told you not a chance." She answers without missing a beat, it warms him more then he will tell her.

"Thankyou" Oliver says simply before returning to his sweeping.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"umm, can you I mean you don't have to but It's not like we can get a cleaning crew to put this place back together cause wow that would be bad oh I mean not we are in us I mean we are friends least I hope we are I mean it not a normal thing to still kick bad guys butts with your ex who is sexy I mean hot no I mean. I mean ok I'm going to stop 3 2 1,"

"Felicity?"

"wow I haven't down that around you in a while huh?"

"no you haven't" Oliver goes quiet lost in the past a soft smile tugging at his lips.

"Oliver I can't move this." Felicity states pointing to the large oval lighting bar.

Oliver looks at the oval lighting bar then the broken chains that held it up working out the best way to fix it. I would be simple with Dig here but felicity hates heights and he would need to be the Braun. Brains n Braun. That was them. Felicity and Oliver. Sighing to himself he moved to think about it again.

"I have an idea but umm..."

"Felicity I'm open to suggestions."

"We would need a few things."

"Ok"

"Like a shopping trip."

"Ok"

"You hate shopping trips except that farmers market seriously I thought you have a thing of the green grocery there."

"Trevor really isn't my type."

"Oh you have a type?"

"Yes, but right now we are going on a mission"

"Oliver there are no coms, you have no backup"

"I have you" he says without hesitation or thought. Another Echo of the past cause both to pause before brushing it off. "Plus me a list and a hardware store?"

"I'll grab my bag." Felicity quickly merrily as the image of a very confused flustered worried Oliver Queen with bags on bags of picture hooks fills her mind unware she is talking out loud.

"You never told me if I got the right ones." Oliver states causing felicity to up.

"You did and I returned the 30 other packets to the confused hardware attendant."

Both smile, relaxing as they laugh deciding on Felicity's car as Oliver just has his boke, joking, sharing stories of embarrassing and mistaken purchases they make their way into the superstore.

"A pregnancy test seriously Oliver?" felicity tries to ask laughing hard as she makes her way to the car section.

"We read it can tell you if you have prostate cancer I think and after a few bottle of dad's scotch we thought it was a good idea."

"Oh my God, when was this?"

"Not long after I got back from the Island. The chemist assistant was very confused at two well-known playboys buying a number of tests."

"A number?"

"We didn't know which was best and the assistant kept laughing when we wanted the test for ourselves not any girls. So we got a few to try."

"Oh my god!"

"We got back and continued drinking before trying them, Tommy was so happy to not be pregnant, he kiss me on the mouth, and we were both shocked then drank more, Thea found us surrounded by tests and scotch bottle."

"Shocked he wasn't pregnant?" felicity laughed, she missed joking with Oliver, this lighter side of him.

"Oh god 'Licity no" mirth in very word shining through "that he kissed me!" the private nickname going unnoticed by the laughing pair.

"How'd Thea take that?"

"She sent as both "congratulation new dad" cards for weeks."

"After I went Blonde I showed my new look to my friends, Georgie fainted. I went from black hair Goth to pink and blonde overnight but still I couldn't believe she fainted. She is married now 5 kids and is a complete soccer mum. Life is funny that way, she wears more floral yoga pants then anyone I know but she is happy and that all I want for anyone, to be happy." Felicity states paying for their mismatch of items. Oliver smiles her smile. The same one he had in the car when he told her he was happy as she launches into another story.

Oliver isn't sure about this as he sets up the ladder from the supply cabinet. Felicity had the car winch control the rope he had looped over the roof support and attached to the lighting bar. he was to attached the new chains while felicity maned the winch. He worried she would be hurt if it went wrong, that she would blame herself if he got hurt, he just wasn't sure on this plan.

"Oliver stop thinking start climbing." Felicity commented.

"Oh, ok just..."

"Be careful I know I know. Listen to the brains of this outfit and climb Queen." And with that he did as was told, for once.

Hours dragged on yet after more shopping trips as more damage was uncovered, lunch of big belly burgers, more laughter and stories slowly they put the bunker to rights.

Sitting on the training mats, hot sweaty and grimy the pair shared the last bottle of water looking about the bunker.

A few things weren't finished felicity had ordered the computer parts, ear wigs, higher strength GPS trackers and a few new toys. Oliver ordered more training gear new dummies, sticks yet felicity was secretly happy her beloved salmon ladder was once again in pride of place.

Falling back onto the matt Felicity closed her eyes, she missed this side of her and Oliver. Not drama or even the sex, ok that she did miss if she was honest, no she missed the fun goofy friendship.

"I have missed this." Oliver stated lying on the mats beside felicity. "It's been fun."

"Yeah it has, hey what if we cleaned up then had dinner together, and friends do that right?"

"Movie night?" Oliver asked hopeful, god he missed this woman.

"Monty python?"

"Always look of the bright side of life…" Oliver sung in a goofy voice as he stood up hand out to Felicity causing her to laughs again. Neither knew how long it and been since they were so relaxed with each other or laughter so much.

"Ok so meet?"

"I can go to the loft felicity, if you are ok with me there." Oliver was suddenly unsure of his place in the world again with felicity, the team that spread across the globe, being mayor with all of it as they walked to the vehicles.

"Ok the Loft and I'll order pizza"

"I'll grab wine and that ice-cream you always have on movie night." both falling back in sync.

"No anchovies."

"No, no anchovies." Oliver fake groaned, both laughing at the shared memory of Oliver's first bout of food poisoning since the island while on their road trip, anchovies on pizza was just a no, no after that.

Leaving to get ready the pair both feeling real hope between them for the first time in months.


	2. Movie moments 1

Hi everyone!

sorry got lost in my original novel...so here is chapter 2 ...chapter 3 on its way VERY soon!

I cant get rid of the yellow highlighting...tried everything so please ignore that at the end.

Remember feedback is love to a writer!

For Oliver knocking on what was his door was an odd feeling which quickly evaporated as he heard the unmistakable grumblings of felicity rushing for the door as she either finished dressing or hopping along to put on her shoes causing him to chuckle softly to himself.

Felicity opened the door and Oliver was remind of all the times she fell asleep at her desk in the foundry or in the hammock out the back of their place in ivy Town.

"Don't say a word, I fell asleep on the couch cuing the movie and woke up to shrubbery"

Oliver raised his hands in surrender "not a word but can I come in before your ice-cream melts?"

"Oh right of course I mean," felicity let her words fall, it was odd having him her in what was their now her space.

"Pizza?" Oliver called back to her from down stairs as felicity realised she was still holding the door open.

"Oh right on the coffee table."

"You didn't change much?" Oliver noted.

"I just umm, couldn't" at this Oliver nodded he had hoped she would leave some sign of them here but nothing seemed to have moved bar the photos of them. Both feeling the need to step back from those emotions Oliver extended the Olive branch.

"Did Thea leave you a voice mail recently?" Felicity smiled at the change of topic.

"The half French half English Parisian rant?"

"She spoke English on yours?" both moving to the lounge.

"Who is Dr. carter Bowen? And why is Thea begging for rescue?" Felicity asked.

"Someone I went to high school with, my mum adored him made me and Thea feel we couldn't measure up."

"Oh and the next Dr Oz comment"

"He still talking that up. Something he was offered years ago."

"Yikes send a seals team in, maybe we should call ARGUS" Felicity laughed.

"I think Thea can handle Carter Bowen."

"But will he survive?"

"I think she might let him live"

The movie started and they enjoyed the simple pleasure of each other's company, both reacting to accidental touches reaching for popcorn or ice-cream. Felicity fell asleep half way through the second movie as she always had on his shoulder. Oliver didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead he moved quietly packing up, turning off the TV, moving the IT girl gently onto a pillow and securing the blanket around her. Without thinking he brushed a stray blonde hair that had a slight curl to it back behind her ear his fingers brushing her industrial bar, flashes of memory of when he did the same simple action assaulted him as he murmured the familiar Russian phrase. Quietly he left not realising felicity had woke and pretended to sleep hearing his parting Russian "Так что спи крепко, мой ангел" (So sleep well my angel) something she remembered yet still didn't understand from Ivy town and his morning runs.


End file.
